Punching My Card
'Punching My Card '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Tash and Boxer face off in a boxing arena. Tash gets the upper hand, until Snapshot takes too many photos of him, thus blinding his vision. Unable to see, Tash gets punched by Boxer and slams into a pole at the edge of the ring. Boxer is hailed as the champion and carried by a crowd of fans. Regaining consciousness, Tash realizes both of his tusks have been knocked out. One remaining spectator, Lumpy, laughs at him. The humiliated walrus leaves vowing never to box again. At home, Tash looks himself in a mirror and decides to change his appearance, starting with his weight. He marches to the gym, but instead turns around for an easier solution. Tash visits Dr. Quackery for liposuction. Quackery impales a vaccum tube into Tash's belly to suck out all the fat. Once that is done, he stitches up the wound and uses clips to hold up Tash's excess skin. Despite the pain and dizziness from blood loss, Tash thanks him. Now Tash walks to a store for some new clothes, purchasing a fancy suit. He returns home to try it on, as well as shave his beard. Satisfied with his new look, Tash goes off in search of a new job. He sees a help wanted sign outside an office building and decides to apply for the job, ultimately being hired by Tycoon. The next morning, Tash arrives for work along with several other employees. Punchy punches his card into the clock. However, Tash literally punches the clock and busts it, then leaves before anyone can notice. Squabbles tries to punch in his card but is unable to do so because of the broken clock. Tash starts his day sitting at a desk in front of a computer. He nearly dozes off from boredom, but is awoken by Tycoon and ordered to deliver a file. As Tash walks down the hallway, Sniffles and Toothy meet at a water dispenser and share a fist bump. Tash sees this and is reminded of his glory days. Sniffles tells Toothy a joke, when Tash punches him in the arm. Tycoon witnesses the incident and scolds Tash, threatening to fire him if it happens again. Disappointed, Tash continues on with his task. He arrives at Punchy's desk to give him the file, but sees him banging on a broken fax machine. He takes a few deep breaths and then hands Punchy the file. Punchy gladly takes it but Tash won't let go. No longer able to control himself, Tash punches him into his computer. He is electrocuted and shortly explodes. Squabbles notices what Tash has done and calls for help. But Tash punches him, sending him into a large water bottle that The Mole was about to insert into a water dispenser. The Mole unknowingly pours himself a cup of Squabbles' blood. Tash grabs his fist in order to stop his urges, punching himself in the face several times as well as knocking into objects. He bumps into a cart that pushes Sniffles and Toothy out a window. Finally, Tash knocks over a pile of boxes and their contents spill out. Tycoon shows up to fire him. A boxing glove tumbles out of a box, leading Tash to quit. Soon Tash goes back to boxing, this time wearing a mouthguard. Meanwhile, Tycoon visits Dr. Quackery for liposuction. The doctor pulls out his vaccum and Tycoon nervously gulps. Moral "''Punch the clock." Deaths #Punchy is electrocuted and blows up. #Squabbles either dies from drowning or blood loss. #Sniffles and Toothy fall to their deaths. Trivia *Squabbles' death is similar to Russell's death in Bottled Up Inside. *Punchy and Squabbles' deaths were swapped during the episode's production. *The title is a piece from the lyrics of the song Footloose. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes